pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Stantler
|} Stantler (Japanese: オドシシ Odoshishi) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Stantler is a quadruped, caribou-like Pokémon. It has a tan pelt with a cream-colored belly and a few spots on its back. Its tail is large, short, and round, and each of its legs ends in a black hoof. It has a large, brown nose and a pair of pale cream-colored antlers, each with a black orb in the center. The shape of the antlers and the black orbs causes them to resemble eyes. Stantler can distort reality and create illusions with its antlers by subtly changing the flow of air around them. Staring into them creates an odd sensation, as if one is being sucked through them, and one may become so dizzy that it is impossible to stand. Its strange antlers are very valuable artifacts to Pokémon hunters. The species was nearly driven to extinction for its beautiful antlers. Additionally, the round balls found on the fallen antlers can be ground into a powder that aids in sleeping. Stantler lives in herds in mountainous . As shown in the anime, a baby Stantler that is separated from its herd and frightened will instinctively produce an illusion of a big, stampeding herd to scare away perceived threats. In the anime In the main series Major appearances In The Little Big Horn, helped a Stantler fawn reunite with its herd. A little while before that, Stantler created an illusion of a stampeding herd of Stantler in self-defense, but it was later seen through by Brock. Multiple Stantler also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. In Different Strokes for Different Blokes, Ash got lost in a forest that contained many Stantler with his . Some of the Stantler used on the two, giving them various hallucinations. Paul caught one of the Stantler but released it almost immediately after deciding that it wasn't worthy for his team. Santa Claus has a group of Stantler to pull his sleigh as shown in Stantler's Little Helpers, officially replacing his . Minor appearances A Stantler was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. Two Stantler were seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder!. A picture of a Stantler appeared in Hocus Pokémon. A Stantler was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in EP250. A Stantler was one of the inhabitants of the Dragon Holy Land in Fangs for Nothin'. A Stantler appeared in 's flashback in Gotta Catch Ya Later!. A pod of three Stantler appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Stantler appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew living in the Tree of Beginning. It was also seen as part of Lila's famous "tiger lily smile" in Battling the Generation Gap!. Many Stantler appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A few Stantler also appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A 's Stantler was used in the Battle Stage of the along with a in Playing the Performance Encore!. A Stantler appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A Stantler appeared in Ecruteak City in The Reawakening. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Stantler appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Stantler first appeared in Elekid Incorporated under the ownership of , who used it often for transport during its appearances. Another Stanter appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and }} }} |} |} extension}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} (Poké Radar)}} (Poké Radar)}} and }} }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Secret Storage 13, Endless Level 35, Forever Level 12,, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Teakwood Forest, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=[[Special Stages#Second release|Event: Pokémon Safari Appears!]]}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Safeguard Stantler|English|United States|5|January 10 to 16, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Safeguard Stantler}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Stantler|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Stantler}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20||'}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10||'}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * Stantler is found on , which leads to Violet City, the game counterpart of , a city where many tame deer roam freely. Origin It appears to be based on a or , and 鹿威し shishiodoshi or "deer scare", a Japanese device traditionally used to scare deer and birds away from gardens. Name origin Stantler may be a combination of or stare and antler. Odoshishi may be derived from 鹿威し shishiodoshi. In other languages |fr=Cerfrousse|frmeaning=From and |es=Stantler|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Damhirplex|demeaning=From and perplex |it=Stantler|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=노라키 Noraki|komeaning=From |zh_cmn=驚角鹿 Jīngjiǎolù|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Frightening-antler deer", referring to its ability to create frightening illusions with its antlers |hi=स्टंटलार Stantler|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Стантлер Stantler|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Damhirplex fr:Cerfrousse it:Stantler ja:オドシシ pl:Stantler zh:惊角鹿